New Life Of Annabeth Jackson
by Alex.Kinkade
Summary: Sequel to Annabeth's Last Words. Well guys in honor of the three year anniversary of this whole journey I've decided to finally post the first chapter of the sequel. It's not all that good right now, but I will get back into it I promise. Follow Annabeth, Percy and their child Jayce. Rated M for future content


Dear Dad,  
Hey, it's been a while. Almost fourteen years now, things are better. I am better. I miss you, and I hope everything is well with you. Percy is good, he's almost home from his tour. Jayce is doing well, he's almost eight now. You should come see him some day. I think he'd like that. I love you dad.  
Please write back,

Annabeth

I sighed as I put down my pen. After Percy and I got married, my father had another meltdown. He started throwing chairs and yelling about work. Sally kicked him out. I haven't heard from him since; I don't even know if he's alive at this point.

It's been nearly fourteen years since then. In those years, I gave birth to my beautiful baby boy Jayce Daniel Jackson and he certainly takes after his father. Hard-headed, stubborn, but with these beautiful sea-green eyes. He ended up with my choppy blonde hair though. Today is his first day of high school, Goode high school actually, right here in New York City

Percy is terribly upset he's going to miss it. About three or maybe even four years ago, Percy enlisted in the navy. He said it was his job to protect people and that this is really what he wanted to do. Of course I supported him, but it's been incredibly hard without him here. He comes home between tours for a couple months at a time, but without him here it's like Jayce doesn't really have a father figure. I closed my eyes and picked up my coffee cup.

It was almost time to wake up the little one. I took a sip of my coffee, and then put down the cup. I shifted my weight forward and sat up, then stood up, making my way over to Jayce's room.

We had a nice house, we moved out of Sally's house right around the time Jayce started Kindergarten. We lived in a nice apartment, we had the whole floor to ourselves. Furnished perfectly thanks to me.

I picked up a picture frame from on top of speakers and smiled. It was a picture from Percy and I's graduation. It's hard to believe that we've made it this far. Back then I didn't think I would've even made it to the middle of senior year without killing someone or well, myself.

Things really turned around for us after high school, we both graduated on time and then moved on to college. Percy wasn't a big fan but eventually got his Associates in Marine Biology, I continued to pursue education and wisdom. I went to Law school and graduated top of my class with a position in a big company here in New York City. A few years later I was partner of the firm and eventually appointed CEO. I like to think it was luck, but seaweed brain insists its hard work.

After being appointed CEO, I set up the board to run things in my absence so I could be a mother to my child. I took the money I make after every case and put it in savings and make sure to send my husband a new care packages every couple of days. Honestly we are like that whole Dear John book. We write all the time.

Jayce is a fantastic student. Top of their class, and they are extremely athletic, just like his father was. I am such a proud mother, and Percy a proud father. I turned the picture frame around and unlatched the pieces holding the stand in place and pulled out the picture and a piece of paper along with it.

I clutched the paper in my hands tightly and took a deep breath in, looking down at the simple silver band on my ring finger. Reading each line slowly.

Dear Annabeth,

When I'm gone, I want you to remember how far we've come. I want you to hold onto everything we have built up together. Look around, look at yourself. You are beautiful and I meant every word I said that day. Things might be hard for a while but we are going to get through this. You are strong. And you are going to be okay. I love you with all my heart. Keep Jayce safe, and send him my love.

To Infinity and Beyond

Percy

Jayce was allowed to redecorate his room for his birthday last year, he painted his door and trim gray. I smiled slightly and tapped on the door lightly before opening it slightly.

"Jayce love, it's time to wake up." I said softly, moving into the room to sit on his bed. He didn't stir, so I shook him lightly and called him again. I heard the soft groan and smiled. "Jayce." I said again. He rolled over slowly and rubbed his eyes.  
"Is… Is it time to go to hell?" He said with fantastic sarcasm for a fourteen-year-old. I laughed a little.

"Well if you go in with that attitude you're never going to get anywhere. It's just going to be boring and you're not going to like it." I tried to reason with him I really did. "Listen you might even see Willow today, maybe you'll have a class with them." Willow was Grover and Junipers child, the same age as Jayce.

Jayce groaned again and tried to roll back over. "Okay, okay. But mom?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you get out? I like, don't have pants on."

"O-oh. Yeah, I'll go make breakfast, come out when you're ready." I said as I made my way towards the door.

"So… never?" he responded, still facing the wall.

I frowned, both Percy and I used to have that attitude about school and well that never really went well. "Everything is going to be okay Jayce. Just keep an open mind okay?"

He didn't answer me, but I closed the door behind me. My head hurt, I don't want my child to go through the hell I had to, and I don't want to be like parents and be over protective. But what am I supposed to do? Wait and see I supposed.

I walked over to the kitchen and started making pancakes, over course with a dash of blue dye. The first day of school tradition. After setting up the food on plates I returned to Jayce's room and knocked on the door again.

"Yes mom?" said the faint voice from inside.

"You all set kiddo? The pancakes are done."

"That depends."

"On?"

"Are they blue?"

"What kind of question is that. Do you know your mother at all?"

"Okay, I'm ready then." I laughed a little as the door opened in front of me. Jayce spiked up his hair into a fauxhawk, and was wearing jeans, black converse, an orange t-shirt, a black leather jacket, and to top it all off a little bead necklace from summer camp.

I resisted the urge to be a mother and mess with his hair. I smiled.

"You look good Jayce." I said, he smiled and put two thumbs up.

"I know right?" He laughed and walked towards the kitchen for food. I checked my watch and frowned.

"Come on kiddo, we need to go." I said walking towards the door and grabbing my coat off the rack.

"We?" he said looking taken back. I smirked a little and opened up the door.

"Grab your bag, I am walking you to school." You see the thing is the school had asked to meet with me outside of being Jayce's mother. They wouldn't tell me over the phone exactly what was going on, just that they needed a trained lawyer. Jayce put a grimace on his face and ripped his nearly empty backpack off the ground and stomped towards the door.

For a fourteen-year-old the kid really did have an attitude. His blonde hair shined as he walked into the sunlight, and his shoulders were slumped forward. This damn kid is the spitting image of his father at his age. The same eyes, posture, around the same height. I miss Percy...

"Mom! Let's go!" I shook my head and try to get out of my trance.

"Yeah Jayce, I'm coming."

Let's just hope his high school experience isn't like mine.


End file.
